


No Brunch Sunday

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Polyamorous, M/M, Morning Sex, OT4, Smut, no beta we die like men, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Prompto and Gladio are supposed to meet their boyfriends for brunch. Instead they sleep in and get sidetracked.





	No Brunch Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a little rusty, especially writing the smut. This is to work out the cobwebs.

Under the current of warmth and comfort, he sighed as he could feel the spilling sunlight pass the thin sheer drapes of white. He couldn’t conjure the thought to be upset because he was awake. Not when he was in Gladio’s arms and spooned close. It was always a welcome to wake like this, coddled close and under the protection of blankets with the background hum of air conditioning. It was the perfect temperature to keep them from overheating or being too cold.

Gladio snored softly behind Prompto, dead asleep which was a rarity. The Shield was usually an early riser, they were supposed to run until mid-morning, then stop to get brunch with Noctis and Ignis, but he could tell his boyfriend was exhausted from the prior day. He was too, he could still feel the bone-weary aches in his body. Yesterday, ended with them sparring against Clarus and Cor, they got their asses handed to them, but it was still a good session.

They walked away learning a good deal from the veteran Crownsguard members.

Prompto pushed the memory aside as he spied the time, it was later than he thought. They weren’t going to be able to meet their other boyfriends, not with them sleeping in and all. Reaching out, he took hold of his phone and began to send a speedy text to Ignis.

_‘Heyaz Iggy, not gonna make it to brunch, sorry. Gladio is still passed out, he’s exhausted.’_

A moment later, his phone buzzed with a response from the advisor. Prompto knew he’d be up.

_‘Understood, thanks for the warning. His highness is still asleep as well. Technically, brunch lasts until 2:00pm which is hours away. We can meet around that time.’_

_‘Sounds good, see you then.’_ Prompto typed back with plenty of emojis to go along with the message. He placed his phone down as he was still held in those massive arms. He turned in the snug hold and looked at Gladiolus’ laxed expression of slumber. He looked soft and gentle, features not holding the rugged air he held when awake.

Tentatively, Prompto let his fingertips graze over his face as he traced one thick eyebrow then another. It was rare to wake up before the Shield and in this moment, he basked. Fingers continued to move, sweeping over golden skin and seeing the beauty marks and irregular freckles that smattered here and there on Gladio. His thumb touched those full lips, tracing as his eyes zeroed in on their fleshy rosy color. A tongue snaked out, licking the pad of the moving thumb. Prompto gasped before he was pulled closer, now pressed flushed as those amber eyes cracked open.

Gladio blinked twice before smirking. “Mornin’,” he greeted roughly, voice still etched with heavy sleep. He leaned in, nuzzling his grizzled cheek to pale skin.

“G’morning to ya.” Prompto smiled as he was kissed on the cheek then nipped. “Sorry I woke ya,” he apologized.

“Don’t be. I need to get up, so we can make it to breakfast or whatever it’s called.” 

“Ya mean brunch, big guy. Hey, don’t worry about it, I’ve already shot Ignis a text. He said Noct was still asleep and we can meet later today.” Prompto watched as Gladio nodded and stifled a yawn. He began to roll, dragging the blond along with him as he laid on his back, taking in the room. His eyes shifted to the window before he looked up at the gunslinger atop him as Prompto rested his pointed chin on his chest.

“Knowing Ignis, he’s probably rearranged everything, so we can all still meet and have a meal together.” Gladio brought his hands up, cupping that face that looked down at him. “I’m guessing it’s mid-morning, we missed our window to run, yeah?”

Prompto nodded and gave a smile. “Yep.” He wanted to add more but he felt Gladio’s thumb trace his lips. 

He watched as those eyes dimmed and he was guided down, a large hand cupping the back of his neck as he was met with seeking lips. It was a tender press of their mouths, small chaste caresses before opening up and tasting one another. Tongues meeting in leisure at first; followed by hungrier kisses that were wet, ravenous and noisy. Their mouths smacked with each closing and reopening of their lips, tongues twisting and twining, as they swallowed one another’s sounds of pleasure. 

Prompto gasped and moaned, breaking the kiss as he arched, rutting his hips into Gladio’s growing arousal. The kiss had turned into a sloppy make out. Prompto preened as he looked down to see that Gladio was just as debunked looking as he felt. He smiled and went in for another round of kissing, he clamped his mouth over the other’s and moaned, feeling the flash of teeth on his bottom lip before tongues touched once again.

Their mouths rolled over one another and their teeth clacked softly before their tongues lapped in vigor.

Hands were tangled in dark brown strands of hair, giving tugs as Prompto keened, breaking their shared kisses. Soft murmurs poured from his lips as he gave another pull of that wild hair as he arched and bucked his hips. “Gladio,” he purred.

“Babe.” The single word was breathed against Prompto’s neck and he shuddered against the bigger body before teeth bit into his outstretched neck. The body stiffened above, and a shaky moan came spilling out. His jaw loosened, and he licked over the slowly flushing bite mark, lapping to sooth as his hands drew down that slender back. They quickly found their destination, diving under the waistband of the blonde’s boxers.

Big hands took hold of that malleable flesh, rolling roundness as he grounded those hips and pelvis. He could feel the pressure against his own thickened cock as he groaned and tipped his head back as far as he could as Prompto kept a tight hold of his hair. Gladio began to rock his own hips upwards enjoying the friction for now.

“Gladdy.” He could hear the desperation and the unsaid question. His eyes flashed with a smirk as he gazed up. His amber met bluish-lavender, the Shield didn’t answer. There was no need to. Instead his hands that were affixed to Prompto’s ass took a firmer hold and parted those cheeks as he traced the cleft of his ass. “Please.”

It was all the response he needed.

He removed his hands from those boxers and Prompto sat up as he began to yank his muscle shirt off and tossed it to oblivion, next were his boxers as he lifted, it gave Gladio enough time to pull his briefs down to free his cock. Gladio watched as Prompto’s lean body reached towards the nightstand and grabbed the lube. 

Taking it from the gunslinger, the cap was popped as he made no move to coat his fingers. “Turn around for me Prom. When I open you up can you ride my cock?”

The freckled face reddened a darker shade and he nibbled his lip, eyes glistening with want. He nodded. “Yeah.” Slowly he moved, giving his back to Gladio as he presented his ivory backside, standing on all fours. 

Gladio never got tired of the sight or of his other two boyfriends. Deep down he never felt like it could grow old between them, the four of them coming together like this was destiny in his opinion. A cagy smile came to his face, for now he would push the sentiments away for a later thought. 

Gladiolus began to coat his fingers in copious amounts of lube, determined to get Prompto wet and messy. His fingers weren’t quite dripping wet, they were close. “Grab one cheek for me,” he commanded softly as Prompto made a small sound, it was an unidentifiable noise. One hand came back parting and exposing his blushing entrance, it looked absolutely lovely to Gladio.

His pointer finger trailed down the cleft before stuttering at the twitching hole, he loved that involuntary reaction. Hadn’t even touched it yet until now, slowly he pressed his thick finger in as he felt it pass the ring. The glide in clenched around his first knuckle, but it didn’t slow him down as he continued to dive deeper in. Gladio worked him with practice and patience, working him open and making him melt under his touch –.

One finger than two, soon three –. The blond was breathless with quaking shudders as he was feeling each sweep and press of Gladio’s fingers on his sweet spot. The Shield had him trembling ass up and face pressed into his shins. It was a sight of his twitching hole, glistening with lube and his passionate moans that fueled Gladio to stretch him open. It was amazing, yet torturous as he wanted to bury himself deeply in Prompto. 

“Prom,” he growled. His timbre being peppered with notes of desired and his cracking restraint. 

It was enough to awaken the blond as he pulled forward, freeing those fingers from his body. He whimpered but moved lightning fast as he was now facing Gladio again, his eyes were hazy with pleasure and building want. He stood on wobbly knees, grabbing the lube as he drizzled it over Gladio’s throbbing cock as he watched it trail in clear rivers, one droplet tracing a prominent vein in his dick. It made Prompto’s mouth water as he hoisted up.

Lowering a touch, he felt that wide cockhead kissed his entrance with lube and precome. He was surprised that Gladio had exuded such patience without any sort of touch while he was being stretched. The blond would reward his lover by riding the hell out of him or die trying. He began to settle over those hips, his head tipped back as he began to seat Gladio’s large size in him, he could feel the stretch and every inch slide in.

His eyes closed, back arched as he took him fully inside, brows hiked up and mouth turn down at the corners as a startled gasp left him. Prompto whined and tipped his head forward, eyes cracking open to tiny slivers, the pupils consumed the very oceanic-purple. Hands took hold of his narrow sides, grounding him as he slowly came back to their world of two.

“You there, babe?” Gladio asked gravelly as he panted softly below, his hands trailing over that svelte form as he let his palms ghost over the delicate skin. 

Shivers quaked his form before he gave a final violent one; those rough fingertips touched his perked nipples, outlining with a barely there graze. “Yeah, jus’ um – fuck,” he bit his lip as he took another breath. Gladio was buried so deep and was a girthy weight inside, it felt so indulgently good. Lewd even.

“Do you need a moment still?” A thick brow arched in question.

“No,” Prompto sighed. He was beginning to calm down from the earth shattering feeling he got upon insertion of Gladio’s cock. It was piecing back together around him, lethargically, but it was an unimportant thought. Prompto gave a bashful smile, it was easy to get lost in the feeling and being sensitive to touch like he was –. He placed both hands on Gladio’s muscular chest, his hands closing, fingers carefully digging in firmly and taking hold. He began to move, thighs locking around those hips. It was awkward, nevertheless, beginning any pace at the start of sex.

He gave experimental rolls of his hips which felt good with a hint of achy tenderness, but he pressed on. He rocked, the bed moved subtly with each buck, lift, drop, swivel of his pelvis and ass. Prompto groaned, watching as Gladio’s eyes lowered, half massed as he observed each gyration of those hips. His amber gaze was now burning embers as he was incited further.

“Prom uhn – good,” he murmured as he gave his own thrusts now as he moved in tandem, not interrupting as he joined in the rhythm. 

“Ahn! It is,” he panted as he began to set a steady tempo, one hand leaving Gladio’s burly chest to brace a strong thigh as it helped him move. He gave lewd grinds of his hips, lifting very little as he stayed saddled on that lap, impaling himself over and over as he shifted. Prompto gasped and choked on a moan, his own cock jumping in excitement as it leaked. “Ohn Gladdy,” he whimpered as he clenched his teeth and eyes closing tightly. “Uhhn!”

There! There it was, prostate found! The gunner moaned once more as his pleasure amplified tenfold.

The Shield let one hand fall from Prompto’s side and took a thigh, one hand almost circling the entirety of it. His other hand fell as well, bracing where thigh and hip met, he guided, now rocking and moving in further synergy with his lover. Prompto gasped again, as his eyes parted, and he connected their gaze below. 

They watched each other as they moved, the bed creaking with each gyration and thrust, Gladio shifted one leg, digging his foot in to give better leverage so he could fuck upwards. Sounds mingled with their voices as the slapping of ass to pelvis grew. Their fluidity continued, each matching the other as they worked together.

Prompto’s cock bobbled and splattered clear dribbles onto Gladio’s chiseled stomach with each move –.

He could tell that the blond was coming undone and fast, he was the same. Gladio sat up and took hold of Prompto’s panting face and drew him in, kissing him hungrily. He devoured his lips and swallowed his moans as he kept his neck outstretched kissing him till they were both breathless.

They broke for a moment, Prompto was dizzy with pleasure and he was maneuvered onto his back, now looking up at Gladio. The move had happened without his recognition. Dark brownish hair fell all around Gladiolus’ head as he began to rut powerfully as he was pushing them closer to the edge. Moans tore from Prompto as he held onto the sheets as he was pounded, he couldn’t do much as he was quickly growing close. 

The bed tapped an erratic beat against the wall.

He gasped and whined Gladio’s name over and over, but it swiftly bled to a wordless moan as he came with a loud keen. He gripped the sheets tightly as he was stimulated, bearing down on Gladio’s dick. He felt that cockhead jabbing repeatedly, prolonging his orgasm as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as if in agony, crying out.

The shield was close to follow as he grunted and gave five bone-deep thrusts before issuing his own growl, tossing his wild hair back. Gladio began to convulse, spilling inside as he painted those inner walls with heat –. He panted and slumped a bit, sagging from exertion. Unhurriedly, opening his amber eyes, seeing Prompto sprawled out and panting harshly. His belly was clean, no pearl streaks and still hard even though he had orgasmed.

Prompto had experienced one of his dry orgasms and Gladio was happy with the outcome, but he knew the gunslinger could go again and again, if he didn’t ejaculate. He slowly pulled out with a soft hum, settling on his haunches. Prompto luxuriated on the bed, ass flushed and glistening with his come and lube. The swordsman enjoyed his handiwork for a moment before he took action.

Gladiolus wrapped his hand around the straining length, he began to stroke fast and rough like Prompto liked it and soft sounds came tumbling out of those lips.

It didn’t take long. 

Only lasting a minute or two before he jerked his hips, releasing in copious amounts, heavy load on his slender stomach. It was always a sight to see. Gladio chuckled breathlessly at the vision before him, hand milking him slowly until he grew soft.

It took a moment for his breathing to come back to normal after his second orgasm. Those bluish eyes gazing and catching as he gave a crooked sated smile. “Damn that was good,” he purred.

“It was,” Gladio murmured. He moved from between those legs and laying on one side of Prompto as he stayed close. “Wanna hit the showers?”

“Okay, but first let me bask in the afterglow, big guy.”

“Alright, we got time before brunch.” Hours to be exact, he thought with a grin as he pulled the smaller body to his, not minding the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If I get enough comments, I may continue this and show Ignoct or have an ot4 setting.  
> Let me know! Come talk to me on tumblr! [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
